


Love, Spoken And Unspoken

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec in his dependable denim, Alec working up to joining him there, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Domestic Malec, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus at work in his office, Magnus in a pinstripe suit, OC character mentioned, POV Alec Lightwood, Poetry, Sam the Scorpio poem-loving barista, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Spooning on the couch, Warlock Magnus Bane, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Looking forward to spending a cosy night with Magnus in front of the TV, Alec's bubble is burst when his beloved 'big spoon' declares he has *insert eye roll* work to do!  Despite valiant efforts at distracting himself from the loss of a warm body tucked into his back, he finds the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind' to be complete bs when it comes to his boyfriend - so with a book of poems in hand, he seeks out the company of the 'Rhyme' to his 'Reason.'





	Love, Spoken And Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alecsplushpillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alecsplushpillow).



> Sam, we come to the second part of your gift collection and I hope the personal touches give you a chuckle and that these humble offerings make you feel 'warm and fuzzy!' What fun to get to know you anonymously - but I can't wait to say hi properly! Loved being your Oracle! Love & Hugs! ;-)) XX
> 
> Britt [@blj2007](https://blj2007.tumblr.com/), thanks for your unwavering support when this dumb broad is losing her shit! LYL! XXXX

As the Torchwood credits rolled, Magnus couldn’t help but tease his peerlessly handsome boyfriend, as they spooned on the couch. ‘I think you’d look almost as hot as Captain Jack himself in a greatcoat, Alexander,’ he whispered, nuzzling into the attractively messy locks that tickled his nose. He was rebuked (or maybe rewarded?) with a playful slap to his butt cheek. Magnus laughed deep in his throat as a territorial grip replaced it.

‘You have a ‘thing’ for the tall-dark-and-handsome type, clearly,’ Alec observed, as his fingers began to move of their own accord, kneading clenched muscles beneath the black pinstripe trousers Magnus was still wearing after returning from a client. ‘And they all seem to have blue eyes, I’ve noticed,’ he added as an afterthought, almost to himself.

Magnus’s arms pulled him even closer, sneaky fingers slotting between the poppers on the denim shirt. ‘That’s because they’re a very distant second-best colour after yours.’ Placing his lips to Alec’s ear, he smiled. ‘No other hazel eyes could compare, my darling.’ He nipped at his lobe. ‘No other. _Full stop_.’

Alec thrilled to the words, even though he pretended to scoff at them. Unfortunately, his blush gave him away. ‘I get it,’ he said softly, twisting his body so that he was facing Magnus, drinking him in. ‘I also have a ‘thing’ for the tall-dark-and-handsome type.’ Scarlet tipped hair bounced as this was acknowledged. ‘Except _I_ love brown eyes every bit as much as gold ones. No other eyes compare.’ Magnus shuffled closer to press their foreheads together, his gaze unwavering. ‘No other. _Full stop_.’

And like every time before when they were compelled to be as close as they could possibly get, it was their kisses that spoke louder than words. Slow, lingering and intimate, perfect for a couple with a lazy night in front of the TV ahead of them. Torture for someone with a busy evening of work-related research to look forward to. With a hard last kiss Magnus pulled back, untangling himself from the altogether too-comfortable hold of his boyfriend as he muttered apologies for having to break up their cosy canoodling in order to attend to warlock duties.

Knowing from experience that it could mean hours of Magnus being locked inside his office pouring over ancient texts and tomes, Alec swallowed his own disappointment and concentrated instead on making things easier for his boyfriend. Silencing the unnecessary explanations with his index finger, he stood up pulling Magnus with him, unable to refrain from stealing one last hug.

‘I understand. I’ve got reports that need finishing anyway,’ he confessed, scaling down their contact to just holding hands but still unwilling to let him go. ‘How about I get us a Starbucks while you make a start? I need my caffeine intake before I deal with paperwork.’

Magnus nodded in sympathy. ‘I would love that.’ And with a wink, he withdrew to his study.

Alec missed him already, but his one consolation was the view his retreat afforded him. His sigh was bone-deep and lengthy. Magnus in casual clothes was an arresting sight, but Magnus in a pinstripe three-piece suit was simply criminal, and although he’d removed his jacket upon returning home, the blood-red silk shirt and tie made him look as hot as fucking Hades, and Alec wanted to be engulfed in his heat. Like, _now_.

‘Coffee, Alexander!’ came the amused voice of the Devil himself from his pit-come-office.

Rolling his eyes, Alec silently cursed his annoyingly self-aware partner as he headed out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was over an hour later before he returned.

Rushing in, beverages in hand, Alec made a bee-line for his studious boyfriend ensconced in his throne-like leather chair, dropping a kiss on his head before handing him his order. ‘Magnus, I’m sorry, I-’

‘Don’t apologise, it was Sam again, wasn’t it?’ he asked, a look of understanding on his face as he sipped at the extra creamy cinnamon coffee with added chocolate and strawberries. Nodding confirmation, Alec winced on Magnus’ behalf at the consumption of such a sugary sweet drink. ‘An accomplished barista she may be, but a typical Scorpio first and foremost.’ Alec leaned back against the desk next to him and raised an inquisitive brow. ‘She reminds me of myself in a lot of ways - curious, determined, resourceful - but it does mean you face a barrage of questions every time you’re in a hurry. Who would refuse her though? She’s not ruled by the God of War for no reason!’

Alec chuckled. ‘Well, she certainly asked some probing questions, I couldn’t get away. They were mostly about you though. I think you have a fan.’ Magnus smiled his agreement, obviously fond of her too. ‘She kept quoting poetry at me every time I answered her, said love always inspired her.’ They shared a look warmer than the coffee itself, and Alec quickly gulped down the last of his drink, knowing if he didn’t leave the room now, Magnus would get nothing done tonight.

Magnus’ grin told him he was right. ‘Thank you for the sustenance, darling. I believe I might actually be getting somewhere with this confounded invocation, now that I’ve had a chance to brush up on my Old High German. It was a little rusty, I’m afraid.’

Alec’s pride in his abilities was evident in the adoring look he gave him as he collected a (relatively safe) kiss on the cheek, as well as Magnus’ empty cup before exiting the room, both wearing the expression of a lovesick teenager.

Magnus tried (unsuccessfully) to school his features as he returned to his task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours of shuffling patrol statements, tidying an already pristine loft and familiarising himself with Gordon Ramsay’s version of Jocelyn’s famous chicken cacciatore (as recommended by the vampire) which he planned to cook for Magnus tomorrow night, Alec had decided they’d been apart long enough. So, armed with Sam’s eagerly loaned book of poems, he peeked around the office doorway, about to ask if he might keep him company, when he felt his heartbeat skid to a halt.

Still seated at his scroll-cluttered desk, Magnus had shed his tie and waistcoat and undone a number of buttons on his shirt, exposing what Alec knew was _his_ Achilles Heel, but was actually in fact Magnus’ Adam’s apple. What a great way to die, he thought as he savoured the way it bobbed whilst he read to himself. ‘Can I help you, sweetheart, or am I merely an object for your amusement?’ came the sultry voice that _still_ made him shiver with pleasure whenever he heard it. Even though he’d just been caught with his hand down his pants, almost literally, Alec didn’t care.

‘I’ve missed you, and I came..’ An undignified snort interrupted him, but he shook his head and persevered. ‘I _came_ to ask if I could join you in here. I promise I won’t distract you, I’ll just be reading.’ Magnus bid him enter with an outstretched hand, pulling him down onto his lap with a playful tug before cradling him in his arms as he inhaled the faint traces of citrus from their shower that morning.

‘I’ve missed you too, Alexander. Even though you’re only outside the door, it’s still too far away.’ Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ throat, enjoying the vibration of his words against them as he spoke, letting his fingertips explore the collarbone that was begging to be touched underneath the silk. The hitch in his lover’s throat was deeply arousing. ‘Darling, I won’t be able to finish anything but your fine self, if you keep touching me like that, and I’d hate to think I’ve denied us great sofa sex for no reason at all.’

With a flick of his tongue to the pulse point on his neck, Alec sighed, ‘You’re right. I’ll be all the way over there by the fire, maintaining a respectful distance.’ Gracefully, he rose to his feet before crossing the room to sit by the hearth, opening Sam’s book to the bookmarked page. After a quick glance up to find Magnus still watching him, he jabbed a finger at the parchments requiring attention in front of him. ‘Finish it. Quickly.’ Receiving a mock salute, Alec began to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Found a quote you like, sweetheart?’ Magnus asked, standing over him an hour later. Alec tapped the rug in front of him, enveloping a weary but grateful boyfriend with his legs and his arms, whilst still holding the page open on a poem that had resonated instantly with him when he’d read it. Taking a shaky breath, he read **_Beau Taplin’s The Defining Moment_** over Magnus’ shoulder:

“ _You were an unexpected surprise._  
_The defining moment. The collision of stars that slammed_  
_into me hard and sent my neat little world plummeting into_  
_the ocean._  
_I never expected it to be you, you know?_  
_But it is you. It’s all you. And now there’s no looking back_.”

Alec kissed his temple. ‘This is what you are to me….only I could never have said it so….so well.’

‘Oh my romantic nephilim, it’s beautiful,’ Magnus agreed. Reaching forward, he took the book and closed it, setting it to one side before pushing Alec down onto the fire-warmed rug, his face a picture of happiness and desire. Straddling Alec’s thighs, he laced their hands together, holding his gaze. ‘I have a quote of my own from that poet, called **_The Goodnight_** , and it’s exactly how you make me feel.’

“ _I want to fall to sleep with you,_  
_and I couldn’t care less_  
_if it were in_  
_layers upon layers_  
_of clothing_  
_or only our skin,_  
_all I really want is to wake up_  
_not knowing_  
_where I end and you begin_.”

Lifting their hands to his lips, Alec held his lover’s gaze as he kissed them, letting a tear slip from his eye, his heart fit to burst.

‘Me too,’ he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Beau Taplin's poems - you won't be sorry! Thanks Sam, for introducing me to them! XX
> 
> Thanks for reading, people! Kudos and comments make this old bird fly - so thanks in advance if you indulge me! ;-))
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, for my sins, if you want to say Hello! [@ladymatt! ](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) @{@


End file.
